(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes an organic light emitting element, and the organic light emitting element includes two electrodes and an emission layer provided between the two electrodes, wherein electrons injected from one of the two electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are combined inside the emission layer to form excitons and the excitons emit light while discharging energy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.